


Music of the Night

by covacola



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Let Haruka Be Badass, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Title i.pThe boys are (mostly) Vampires. Ren and Otoya become interested in conveniently easy prey. Bringing her home to their clan, the group find they've bit off a bit more than they could chew.QN, HEAVENS, and others/staff will be added!
Relationships: Nanami Haruka & STARISH (Uta no Prince-sama), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	Music of the Night

She walked through the poorly lit street, feeling eyes upon her. She picked up her pace, restless, her pink hair fluttering in the chill of the evening. In a sudden inopportune gust, her bangs covered her eyes-- one second she was alone, and the next, he was there. 

Red hair, red eyes. A disarming smile on his face. "Oh! Sorry!" He came closer, catching her-- she had slipped? "I didn't mean to frighten you," he continued. His voice was sweet, her mind drifting to candied apples.

"I-I'm fine--"

"Give her space, Ikki, you're crowding the little lamb." Another voice, warm and sensual like spiced cider. 

She turned her head, getting her bearings. Blonde hair, blue eyes, lips quirked just so-- he was captivating in the moonlight. Like he was simply _made_ for the ungodly hours and ungodly actions between those muffled by closed doors. 

She steadied herself again. "Please excuse me," she said in a rush, "I must go--"

"Please," the second said smoothly, "let us accompany you." A small voice in the back of her head sounded an alarm, but that smile-- both their smiles-- silenced it like a man's screech as an axe sheared through his vocal chords. 

"Th-thank you--"

* * *

  
  


Ren closed the heavy doors with a heavy sigh. The old manor was cold, as usual, but not empty. Unfortunately. 

"Damn," a cool voice spoke from the shadows of the stairway, "I was hoping you'd be out til dawn." His blueish black hair somehow always seemed to defy gravity, his eyes seemed to somehow always defy reason.

"We brought food," Ren replied flatly. 

Otoya set the girl down on one of the antique couches, she'd succumbed to the spell rather quickly.

"You _brought_ it _home,"_ the other hissed.

"Oooh, food!" A tall blonde with curly golden locks swooped down the stairs, "and Tokiya, stop being mean!" He turned to Ren, "he was worried, what took you so long!" 

"Silence Natsuki," Tokiya hissed. But he didn't contradict the statement. Ren tried to smirk at him, lift an eyebrow, but Tokiya pointedly looked to Otoya instead. 

The redhead shrugged, sheepish. "We've, uh, actually been watching her for some time," he glanced away. Thank whatever gods cursed them they couldn't flush, or he'd likely be red as his surrounding features. 

Tokiya rolled his eyes, finally looking to Ren. He jabbed a finger toward him, "play with your food _outside_ the house. We don't have time--"

An inquisitive hum broke his train of thought. Tokiya looked up again and saw, to his surprise, another one of their kind had appeared, leaning over the unconscious mortal inquisitively. "She's not like the usual ones you take to, Ren." Merely an observation, but a question hung in the air. 

Ren shrugged, nonchalant, then eyed Otoya. The others attention turned to him, and he looked away, embarrassed. "She smelled nice." 

Natsuki bounced over, taking a few exaggerated sniffs, "oooooh, she does!"

The door of a side room opened, revealing a much shorter man. Blonde haired and blue eyed, he'd somehow missed just how many hearts he'd broken, even before turning. "Well, are we going to feed or not," he said irritably. He'd gone the longest this time without. Apparently, he'd heard the whole exchange. 

Just then, a black cat hopped up and lay on the girl's stomach, hissing insistently. 

The others blinked, where had it come from. 

In a moment, all their eyes widened, some of the faster ones already tensing for--

A murmur from the mortal. She shifted, and Natsuki reached for her. The cat yowled, and her eyes snapped open. She sat bolt upright, dislodging the cat. It hopped down next to her, obediently. 

"Oh," she blinked blearily, "I-- I'm sorry. I must have fallen unconscious." She looked around dazedly, not seeming to panic at all. _So the cast still had hold of her,_ Tokiya thought. She saw Otoya, then Ren and relaxed. "I'm sorry, you must have brought me here. I didn't tell you where I lived." She smiled sheepishly. 

"Actually," Ren interjected, "you didn't seem to be going anywhere, little lamb." He strode forward, the others closer to her backing away. Best leave him to weave. Yes, Tokiya could see it. The slightest dance of light in his bright blue eyes. "In fact, you circled us back along the same street three times, if I'm not mistaken."

She blushed sheepishly. "I'm actually new to the city," she admitted. 

Ren raised an eyebrow, then made a show of checking the grandfather clock. "Surely someone is worried about you being out so late?" Probing. Who would miss her. Damn, but hadn't Ren had the mind to do his research--

"No," she admitted, growing smaller, "I, um, was actually just thrown out from the church." Stunned silence followed, no one broaching the question. She seemed to not need the prompting as she supplied into the silence, "I have been there for some time, but haven't made enough money to assist, so--" 

"And they threw you out?" Masato asked, surprised. Ren briefly caught Tokiya's eyes with a smart, _see, I know what I'm doing,_ look. Tokiya barely withheld his flash of annoyance.

"...Yes," she said hesitantly. Then she looked down, stroking the creature at her feet as she elaborated, "they wouldn't let me keep my cat. They say he's bad luck." 

"Ah, the clergy here do tend to be a superstitious lot," Ren said, feigning sympathy.

She looked to Ren, then to Otoya. She then looked to every one of them, eyes wide and so, so innocent. "Please," she begged hurriedly, "I know I can't offer much, but--"

"Peace, little lamb," Ren said, "we wouldn't leave a girl such as yourself out in the cold. Why, it's nearly winter." 

She looked around. Natsuki seemed quite pleased. Otoya looked a bit uncomfortable, as did Syo and Masato. Tokiya simply sighed. Why couldn't Ren just have killed the girl already? Well, okay, he knew. 

That was their problem. 

They didn't like killing. 

Her eyes widened and she jumped up, startling them all, even the cat. "I promise I won't get in your way, any of you! I'll cook and clean and--"

"There's no need to worry, little lamb," Ren said swiftly, "please, just make yourself at home."

* * *

  
  
Within the hour, she had settled into one of the many dusty rooms they didn't need. Ranmaru would be pissed to find his spare quarters here defiled by a mortal, but Ren had insisted-- he apparently wanted to spite the elder. Not the smartest move, but Ren had a way with getting away with things like that. 

Tokiya, however, had been able to accomplish his goal. Before it could slip in with her as she closed the door, he'd snatched the "cat" by the scruff. Weary, he readied himself. But the thing persisted in its act. Fool. It should have known it'd have been caught. 

Ren weaving yet another cast over the girl, he slipped out and back down the stairs to meet the others. All six of them stood in a rough circle, utterly transformed. Ren did likewise, a ray of moonlight through the dusty stained glass mosaic over the staircase masking the shift from handsome to demonic features. 

His skin pulled tightly to his skull and he snarled, eyes sinking, fangs bared. 

Tokiya beat him to it. "Show your true form, _halfbreed."_ The word was not in the common tongue, but their own. Vampric had many terms and phrases which simply didn't translate, but this was not one of them. He simply wanted to accentuate his disdain. 

The creature sat, unnaturally still for a moment. Then, its form shifted. Paws elongated into claw like hands, snout changing into a human face. His eyes were green, skin a darker shade than even Ren's exotic tan. He stood upright. Tall, but not meaning much as they were all above average. His eyes were hard, determined. The mortal was about to "lose" her precious cat. 

"I hate feeding on our own kind," Syo said with a sardonic sigh, "but I luckily have no issue with feasting upon a _were."_ His eyes flashed, hunger most definitely adding to his temper. 

To its credit, the werecat did not flinch at the threat, a serious one, considering the odds. "You will not harm her," he persisted. 

Tokiya laughed mockingly, "you have no control over what we do with the mortal."

"You have no idea what she is--"

A sudden creak broke their concentration. 

Tokiya panicked, it had come from so close. They all turned, the creature included. 

The mortal stood, almost at the base of the stairs. How had they missed her? With her scent and that vibrant pink hair, pale yellow eyes, irises bright--

Tokiya's eyes widened. How had none of them seen that sooner? He shared a glance, for once too frightened to be irritated with him. 

In that moment, all fell into place for Ren. She had fallen "unconscious" too quickly. Had woken up too easily. Blast all the gods-- living and dead-- but it was too late. 

She had something covered with a handkerchief, and in a moment, it was uncovered. They all hissed in pain, but something else strange happened. The power seemed to _expand._ One over, twice over, tenfold. In a moment, they all fell, unconscious. 


End file.
